Fireworks
by LaDy MaRsHmALLoW
Summary: A myriad of colors painting the velvety black sky is a sight to behold, especially when it's reflected upon the eyes of one's beloved. [ImaNaru]


**Title: **Fireworks

**Summary: **A myriad of colors painting the velvety black sky is a sight to behold, especially when it's reflected upon the eyes of one's beloved.

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the characters.

**Note: **Done as a prompt in Tumblr, thought I'd share it here too.

-.-.-.-.-

**~Fireworks~**

Imaizumi groaned in annoyance, checking his wristwatch for the hundredth time that evening before groaning yet again. He had been successful in trying to resist the urge to hit his own head hard on the car window a while ago, but this time, not so much. As matter of fact, he wanted to pull all his hair out due to frustration as well. He was supposed to meet _someone_ fifteen minutes ago, damn it! He even left home as early as he could just so he would arrive on time, but no, he was inside the car, fists clenched tightly as he inwardly cursed the traffic—which was understandable because of the festival, but it was still annoying. He should have just used his bicycle; however, he doubted that even his bicycle would be able to move freely in this heavy traffic, not to mention the fact that there are who-knows-how-many people crowding in the sidewalks. Another two minutes passed and Imaizumi couldn't take it anymore. He promised he'd meet _him_, and there's no way in hell he'd break his promise, not to _Naruko_…_never._ Without a second thought, Imaizumi quickly opened the door to the car, turned to his driver and announced that he was going to run. Not even waiting for a reply from the older man, Imaizumi made a mad dash towards his destination, forcing his legs to move faster. He lost count of the times he dodged just to avoid bumping into someone and he couldn't even be bothered to apologize to whoever he did bump into. At that moment all he could think of is that he needs to get _there_ as fast as he could. It honestly felt as if he was running for his life, maybe because he _was_.

"_There it is!"_ Imaizumi thought as he caught a glimpse of the shrine's roof. That's the place, he told himself, that's where they're supposed to meet. He just hopes he wasn't too late.

**-.-.-.-.-**

"He's late!" Naruko mumbled, eyes twitching. He'd been standing by the shrine for nearly forty-five minutes now and still no signs of Imaizumi. "I'm going to kill him. I'm really going to k—"

"NARUKO!"

The sprinter stopped short as he heard the all too familiar voice above all the incoherent noises around. It sounded frantic, Naruko thought, but it was clear and it seems to drown everything else. He would still kill _him_ though. How dare he make him wait that long? Oh, Imaizumi is going to get an earful from him. Only that he wasn't able to, rather he didn't have the heart to do so. Not after Imaizumi skidded into a stop in front of him, sweating hard and breathing heavily. Instead, the words that left the sprinters mouth was spoken in a soft tone laced with disbelief sprinkled with mild amusement and filled with overwhelming emotions.

"You ran here as fast as you could, didn't you, Hotshot?"

"Uh…heavy traffic…sorry…." Imaizumi, already flushed from running so hard, turned even redder, struggling to get the words out in between heavy breaths, his hands resting on top of his knees, legs shaking.

Naruko's eyes twitched, "You idiot, try to regulate your damn breathing first!"

Straightening himself up, Imaizumi tried to apologize one more time, only to be stopped by the warm hand tapping his cheek lightly. Blinking in confusion, the taller teen turned to look at the redhead before him. Naruko was smiling widely, the sprinter's cheeks dusted with a pale pink hue.

"It's alright, you don't have to apologize. I'm just glad you're here now." Naruko stated in a soft voice, something which was very rare of him.

"Ah…" Imaizumi nodded rather dumbly, unable to form any coherent sentences at the moment.

"Hehe, now come on and let's take a look around." The redhead chuckled and proceeded to drag the other by hand.

"Naruko wait," the taller suddenly stated, tugging on the other's hand.

"What is it, Hotshot?" Naruko asked, tilting his head sideways.

"Uh…" And that's when Imaizumi noticed it. Naruko's attire, that is. The redhead was wearing a crimson yukata patterned with light colored camellias and what seemed to be golden colored leaves. The fact that Naruko's usually wild fiery locks were being kept by two tiny hair clips isn't helping Imaizumi either. It was…_Naruko _was…beautiful to say the least and Imaizumi couldn't help but stare. And stare, he did; the taller male taking in Naruko's appearance. It took a while for the all-rounder to realize the fact that the longer he stared, the more he feels his breath being taken away, not that he minded. The redhead really look amazing in his yukata, the glowing lights from the paper lanterns hanging above them shining down on him and accentuating his whole figure—his sharp eyes, his nose, his lips, everything—made him look _different_…in a very good way, of course. And suddenly Imaizumi felt like a fool standing next to someone who looks so damn _breathtaking_ wearing only a plain shirt under a simple usagi hooded-jacket and faded jeans.

"Hotshot, hey Hotshot! Are you okay?" Naruko's voice brought Imaizumi back to the world he unknowingly left, waving a hand in front of his face as he pouted cutely. "You're spacing out."

"Uh…I…you…uh…You look beautiful." The taller teen stuttered, cheeks turning red.

Naruko blinked before he too, turned a healthy shade of red before yelling, "Y-you idiot! Don't say embarrassing things!"

"Just take the damn compliment!" Imaizumi yelled back, ignoring the weird stares they were getting from the nosy passer-bys, now blushing even harder.

"It's still embarrassing!" The redhead shot back, also turning another shade darker.

"Whatever, let's just walk around!" The two said in unison before Naruko burst out laughing, remembering how they used to say things at the same time—they still do actually.

Shaking his head fondly, Imaizumi just held onto Naruko's hand and asked lowly, "Where'd do you want to go first?"

"Doesn't matter," Naruko answered, squeezing the hand holding his own, "I'd go wherever you take me."

"…You know, that was more embarrassing," Imaizumi mumbled, earning him a rather painful kick to the shin from Naruko.

"Shut up!"

**-.-.-.-.-**

The two had been walking around the festival for quite a while now, both enjoying the brightly colored hues swirling all around them and occasionally letting their competitiveness with each other spark up every time they passed an interesting game booth. They've tried to best each other on goldfish scooping which Naruko had won since Imaizumi seemed to have frightened the poor tiny water creatures with his scary glare. The taller teen however, won the dart-throwing game—the prize was the cute usagi stuffed toy Naruko was now clutching tightly—since Naruko's accuracy is a hundred and one percent _off._ Currently, they were just standing by the bridge and watching the moon's reflection on the water below them all the while eating some cotton candy as they waited for the one-hour fireworks display to commence.

Not long, they heard the announcer begin the countdown; they could even hear everyone joining in it despite being far away from the heart of the festival.

_Three!_

Naruko started to join the countdown as well, enthusiastically shouting the current number, his eyes shining like the thousand jewels scattered in the sky.

_Two!_

Imaizumi decided it wouldn't hurt to join in the fun, his hands moving to wrap around Naruko, pulling the other so that the redhead's back would be resting against his chest as he mumbled 'two.'

_One!_

Both teens looked up as a streak of blue light rushed upwards before bursting into a myriad of colors, followed by another and another, until the once velvety blackness was filled with a spectrum of dancing colors, illuminating everything below it like moving rainbows.

Naruko grinned widely, shifting his gaze away from the wondrous display to look at the taller male, "This is really nice."

"Ah," Imaizumi answered softly, dark orbs locking onto Naruko's own, the redhead's eyes vividly reflecting the colors exploding in the sky and strangely, Imaizumi found himself thinking that they were even prettier than the fireworks. "It is." And that was the truth, everything was nice, perfect even, just standing there with the one person who turned his world upside down, made his heart beat like crazy with just one smile. "Let's stay like this for a little while."

"Yeah, let's do that." Naruko mumbled, letting out a contented sigh as he leaned further onto Imaizumi's chest. "…And by the way, Hotshot, that was cheesy."

"Don't fucking ruin the moment, idiot!"

**~End~**

**-.-.-.-.-**

**Note: **I'm sorry, I'm a terrible person! I know I promised RinHaru fics but I couldn't retrieve my files from my virus infected PC…I'm sorry…/gross sobbing/

But still, thank you for reading…


End file.
